


Hands Down

by Lrnoftheskyppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Candles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy, HSAU, Teenagers, rainy day, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrnoftheskyppl/pseuds/Lrnoftheskyppl
Summary: Lexa hates thunder storms, and when the power goes out Clarke decides to pay her a visit and keep her company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow I should be writing my other story, and I am, I just needed a small mental break from it but still felt like writing. It was raining and this is what came out. Hope you enjoy.

“Rain rain go away, come again another day.” She mumbles as she tries to distract herself from the rain pelting itself against the window. A loud crash of thunder rolls through the sky and she yelps as she pulls the blanket tighter around herself. She didn’t hate the rain not really, there was just something about loud roars of thunder and bright flashes of light that cracked open the sky in the shadows of night that she couldn’t stand.  
  
Her phone lights up on her nightstand and moves just slightly from the vibration of receiving a text.  
  
**Some storm this turned out to be huh?**  
  
It was Clarke, the beautiful blonde who lived next door, the one she has had a crush on for ages. She moved in next door a few years ago and finally met Clarke in the halls at school when she unluckily, or luckily depending how you look at it, had the misfortune of being in the way when a few football players deemed it appropriate to play catch in the halls. One player in particular backing into her when he went for a catch, making her spill her books out across the floor. Being your average meat head he didn’t stop to help her pick up her books just threw a quick sorry over his shoulder and continued on his way.  
  
But then there she was, all blonde hair, blue eyes and gorgeous smile. You could say it was cliche that it was love at first sight, but she couldn’t help the sweaty palms and nervous butterflies that took flight the moment she locked eyes with the beautiful girl. Of course being the kind hearted soul that she was, she had stopped to help pick up her books. Clarke had introduced herself and then proceeded to tell her that she recognized her from moving in next door, which of course only made her heart jump with excitement. If it wasn’t for being in high school where kids can be cruel she would have spent the rest of her remaining classes doodling her name on her notebook.  
  
They grew a little closer over time, having class projects and ending up in the same study groups.  
  
They even had a few classes together this semester, which she’s not sure if she should thank all deities across history or curse them, the blonde making it far more difficult to pay attention in class, being so distracting and what not.  
  
**Lexa: Yeah no kidding.**  
  
A small smile graces her lips at the thought of Clarke being next door and thinking of her.  
  
**Clarke: I just sat down to eat dinner when the power went out.**  
  
**Lexa: Yeah I was researching for that project we have in History when it went out, so much for that.**  
  
**Clarke: How are you holding up? I remember once you saying you hated thunder storms.**  
  
Her smile grows even wider at that message, it was a long time ago that she told her that.  
  
**Lexa: Oh you know, just sitting here. Not much you can do in the dark. My parents texted me a bit ago, they’re out visiting my grandmother, I guess they’re going to wait out the storm. So it’s just me myself and I.**  
  
**Clarke: You’re just sitting in the dark? Don’t you have any candles?**  
  
**Lexa: No, I think my mom is afraid I’ll leave them unattended and burn the house down. Plus I think it’s a little weird they can emit smells. Who thought candles should have smells anyway?**  
  
**Clarke: This will not do Lexa.**  
  
The small grey bubble pops up showing Clarke is typing so Lexa waits hoping for this conversation to be a continued distraction from the world raging outside her window.  
  
**Clarke: I’m coming over.**  
  
A small gasp escapes Lexa’s lips. She’s coming over? As in _now?_ She isn’t dressed for company, especially _this_ company, plus it’s raining outside, she’ll get soaked. Not to mention there’s no power so what are they supposed to do? Talk? They’d never been alone together somewhere that wasn’t school.  
  
_Oh god she’s going to think I’m such a nerd._ She jumps out of bed to rush to the closet to find something a little more suitable to wear with the light from her phone. A large dark blue pull over sweater and a pair of skinny jeans will have to do because she doesn’t have time to rifle through her closet for something better. Running to the bathroom she does her best to tame her wild hair with a brush, it always gets unruly when it rains, the moister in the air making it curlier than normal.  
  
A knock at the door pulls her attention from the mirror as she rushes downstairs to the front door. Looking through the peep hole she see’s a figure standing before her but it’s too dark to tell who.  
  
“Lexa it’s me, open up. I’m going to get swept away with the rain.” Clarke shouts from the other side.  
  
Lexa swiftly pulls the heavy door open to find Clarke wrapped up in a rain jacket, the hood pulled over her hair to keep as much rain from getting to her as possible.  
  
“Sorry I couldn’t tell who it was.” Lexa says sheepishly and steps back, motioning for Clarke to come in.  
  
“That’s okay, if I get pneumonia I’ll just burden you with having to take care of me, that’s more your problem than mine.” Clarke shrugs her jacket off into Lexa’s hands so she can hang it on the coat rack by the door.  
  
“To be fair I never asked you to come over.” Lexa jokes back.  
  
“I’m sure you were doing just fine before I came over.” Clarke raises an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
“I wa-“ A loud crack of thunder erupts over the house causing Lexa to jump slightly and take a step closer to Clarke, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Clarke brushes her hand up and down her arm to soothe her, a smile on her lips. “Anyone ever tell you how adorable you are?”  
  
Lexa’s eyebrows scrunched together after her momentary freak out but suddenly reach for her hairline, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. The cold breeze that blew in with Clarke had raised goosebumps across her arms but suddenly the heat had risen exponentially at the touch of her hand on her arm. She also doesn’t know how to respond to that. First of all, no of course not, she is not adorable, she’s fierce. Two, is she flirting with her? Is she just teasing to prove a point? Third, what is English, how does one make words come out of their mouth.  
  
“C’mon, I brought stuff.” Clarke lifts her other hand showing a plastic bag filled with items she can’t see.  
  
“Um the-the living room’s that way.” Lexa motions awkwardly down the hallway.  
  
Clarke smiles as she turns on her heel and walks that direction. Lexa finally finds the strength to move her feet a second later and follows, her palm coming up to hit her forehead, _so stupid_ , her lips form the words.  
  
Clarke pulls her phone from her pocket and turns the flashlight on as she uses it to guide her way until she gets to the couch were she sets the bag on the table and starts pulling things from the bag. “First of all, I brought candles. And yes, they have a smell. But I think you’ll like it.” She pulls a small lighter from the bag and begins to ignite a few before placing them a little farther from where she is placing things. “Plus I brought food, so I hope you haven’t eaten yet.” She pulls two plastic containers out and places one in front of Lexa on the table. “It’s just macaroni and cheese, but it’s the best you’ll ever have.” Clarke looks over with a smirk and winks, causing Lexa to blush. Thank god the power isn’t on for her to be able to see her blush that only feels like it’s growing by the minute.  
  
“And last but not least, I brought something that everyone loves and can’t get enough of.” She pulls the last item from the bag, placing the book on the table with a notepad. “Math homework.” She says with fake excitement.  
  
Lexa finds herself laughing as she feels herself beginning to relax next to the other girl on the couch. “Candles, macaroni and cheese, and math homework, you certainly know how to woo a girl.”  
  
“It was the math homework wasn’t it? I knew that was going to win you over.”  
  
“Oh you bet.” Lexa leaves the room for a moment to go get them some utensils. Play it cool, you got this. She rolls her shoulders trying to release some of the tension.  
  
Before long Clarke had lit a few more candles and placed them strategically throughout the living room trying to get as much light as they could reflecting off different surfaces.  
  
The pair ended up on the floor next to the table, both with books open as they worked on their respective math homework. Well Clarke was working on her math homework, Lexa was working on trying to be subtle as she stared at Clarke. There was a candle placed in front of them on the floor so they could see their own work properly and the light was flickering across Clarke’s features in a way that made her look like she was glowing. All of her attention was on Clarke’s bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tried to concentrate. What she wouldn’t give to bite that lip herself.  
  
“What’d you get for number 7?” Clarke asks, breaking the silence that enveloped them since they began working.  
  
“Hm?” Lexa’s eyes pop up to Clarke’s instantly, not wanting to get caught staring at the lips she has been dying to kiss forever.  
  
“Number 7, the one about the trains traveling at different speeds from different locations?” Clarke finally looks up from her notepad over at Lexa, her eyebrows raised just slightly in question.  
  
“Oh, um.” Lexa flips back a page in her notebook to see her answer. “7:57 PM.”  
  
“How did you get that answer? I got 5:39 PM, which doesn’t look right to me.” Clarke purses her lips in frustration.  
  
Lexa leans over, her hand extending towards Clarke’s scratch paper. “You have to use this formula.” She says as she begins to write the formula out with the appropriate numbers from the equation. She doesn’t notice but instead of watching the pencil as she writes out the math problem Clarke is watching her. The way her eyebrows scrunch together as she concentrates, the way her tongue pokes out the corner of her lips.  
  
“I never noticed that,” Clarke mumbles quietly.  
  
“What? What part of the equation did you miss?” Lexa looks up at her, her pencil hovering over the paper.  
  
“Huh?” Clarke focuses on her eyes, her attention clearly elsewhere.  
  
“You said you didn’t notice something. Do you want me to start over?”  
  
“Oh, no just, you have a freckle.” Clarke trails off, realizing she spoke her previous thoughts aloud.  
  
Lexa scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
“On your lip. You have a freckle on your top lip.”  
  
“Oh.” If her face gets any hotter she thinks her hair will burst into flames and then they won’t need all these candles anymore. Though the thought of the smell of burnt hair seems less appealing than the smell of warm vanilla. “Yeah I’ve had it my whole life.” You’ve had it your whole life? Really? That’s the best you can come up with? Lexa internally cringes.  
  
“I think I get it now though, thank you.” Clarke gives her a small smile and takes her paper back beginning to write out the problem again.  
  
Feeling it’s best to not open her mouth again so soon Lexa just nods and gives her a smile back in return.  
  
Lexa spends the next half hour wracking her brain to find something to say, anything that would make her feel like less of a dork. The longer time went on the less her confidence grew in the situation. Here she had the girl she’s been crushing on for ages, alone in her house with her, and she couldn’t find a single thing to talk about.  
  
Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth she taps her pencil eraser against her notebook. “So…” She trails off not knowing where to take the conversation.  
  
Clarke turns her head to give Lexa her full attention, a whisper of a smile gracing her lips.  
  
“I uh,” She pauses for a moment, completely taken aback by Clarke’s beauty in the candlelight. “I hear you like to draw.” _That was smooth._  
  
Clarke’s smile slowly starts to grow as she looks back into Lexa’s eyes. “Have you been asking around about me Lexa Woods?” She asks teasingly.  
  
Lexa sits up a little straighter, her eyes widening just a fraction. “Yeah,” She shakes her head just slightly when she realizes what she’s said. “I mean no. No of course not. Why would I? Not that I wouldn’t want to. You’re great. Who wouldn’t ask about you. I just meant tha-“  
  
Clarke places her hand on Lexa’s forearm, abruptly halting her word vomit. “Lex I’m kidding.”  
  
Lexa purses her lips together, taking a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart before starting over. “I heard you were going to be in the art show, the one Mrs Franklin’s holding?” She does everything she can to control her emotions on her face as she internally berates herself. _Hold it together Woods._  
  
“I am. I kind of love to draw.” Clarke shrugs as if it’s no big deal.  
  
“That’s neat. I wish I could draw.”  
  
“Who says you can’t?” Clarke asks as she flips through her notebook looking for something.  
  
“Oh trust me, the gist of my drawing is stick figures.”  
  
“I’m sure they look fantastic.” Clarke gives her a smile before turning back to her book again.  
  
“So what else do you like to do? For fun I mean.” Lexa adjusts herself to look more relaxed than she probably feels. She picks up her glass of water to take a sip to soothe her parched throat.  
  
“Oh you know, stuff, things, making cute girls nervous.” She replies casually.  
  
Lexa coughs on the last of the water as it makes it’s way down, her cheeks inflamed again.  
  
“Oh that was too easy.” Clarke laughs as she finally puts her pencil down, finally turning to give Lexa her full attention again.  
  
“Huh?” Lexa asks, not really able to form any other words.  
  
Thunder strikes again, but instead of her usual jump and yelp Lexa just tenses up and squeezes her eyes closed. When the sound of the thunder ends she slowly peeks one eye open and looks over at the blonde.  
  
Clarke moves their books out of the way and scoots the candle closer to them but far enough away to keep at a safe distance. She rests her hand on Lexa’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You’re safe.” She says softly, ducking down a little to catch Lexa’s eyes.  
  
Lexa slowly feels her self deflate. “That’s,” She sighs, her hands twisting together in her lap. “Embarrassing.”  
  
Clarke moves her hand from her knee to rest over her hands to still the nervous twisting. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” She says genuinely.  
  
“Says the cool, calm, collected one.” Lexa mumbles, her jaw working side to side as she tries to hid her frustration.  
  
“We have candles, a roof over our heads to keep us dry, and I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you okay?” Clarke says, giving her a small encouraging smile.  
  
Lexa finally brings her eyes up to meet Clarke’s. Her unforgiving nature with herself crumbles when she see’s her blue eyes looking back at her with such warmth. Her eyes drop of their own accord to Clarke’s lips just for a moment before she forces them back up. But it was long enough for Clarke to notice.  
  
The smile on Clarke’s lips slowly fades away as something is replaced in her eyes that Lexa can’t quite distinguish. The warmth of Clarke’s hand disappears from her hands and for that single moment Lexa thinks she crossed a line until the warmth of that hand is placed on her cheek, urging her forward. Her breath is caught in her throat as Clarke leans in and so gently presses their lips together. Her eyes drift closed as the world explodes behind her eyelids. She feels Clarke’s lips still against hers and decides to push back, afraid to lose this contact.  
  
Clarke’s fingers expand against her cheek for a moment, feeling along her skin before she pulls her lips away. “Sorry.” She whispers the apology, but the glint in her eye says otherwise.  
  
“No. No that’s okay.” Lexa finds herself nodding, her throat dry again.  
  
Clarke begins to smile again as she bites her bottom lip, a happiness dancing between her eyes. “You just looked so-“  
  
The living room light turns on suddenly, illuminating the space.  
  
They both look up and around before looking back to each other, soft laughter escaping both of them.  
  
“Power’s back.” Clarke states, her hand dropping back to her own lap.  
  
“Yeah. Sounds like the rain has died down too.” Lexa tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she shifts in her spot, straightening up again.  
  
“Looks like we survived.” Clarke says as she picks up the nearest candle and blows it out.  
  
“Couldn’t have done it without you.”  
  
“Nah I think you would have been just fine. I should probably head home though. I left a bit of a mess in the kitchen, my parents are probably going to head back soon.” Clarke motions towards her house. “Mom will kill me if it’s still a disaster when they get home.”  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Lexa moves to help Clarke start cleaning up. Her mind runs a mile a minute as she tries to stay calm and not grin like an idiot.  
  
Once Clarke has all of her belongings back in her bag she moves towards the front door with Lexa in toe. After pulling her jacket on she pulls one of her larger candles from the bag. “Here, why don’t you hang onto this.” She places the candle into Lexa’s hand. “Just in case.”  
  
Lexa lets out a small laugh as she willingly accepts the candle. “Thanks.”  
  
Clarke turns and reaches for the door but just before she opens it she turns back. “Hey, would you maybe, want to ride with me to school tomorrow?”  
  
A smile blossoms on Lexa’s lips as she tries to keep from bursting. “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
  
“Alright.” Clarke smiles back, then suddenly leans in an gives Lexa a light kiss before pulling back. “See you tomorrow.” She says softly.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” Lexa mumbles back as she watches Clarke pull the door closed behind her, disappearing into the night. She stands there for a moment before locking the door and heading back to the living room to gather her belongings before heading back up to her room where she collapses back on her bed, letting out a huff of air. She brings her fingertips up to graze her lips. Her stomach tingles as she pictures Clarke’s lips against her own. _She kissed me._  
  
She doesn’t know how long she lays there going over every second of each kiss until her phone vibrates on her nightstand again.  
  
**Clarke: Thanks for keeping me company through the storm, I had fun. I’ll text you in the morning when I’m ready to leave. Sweet dreams Lex.**  
  
Lexa stares at her phone for a moment, trying to think of what to say. “Okay, don’t sound like a dork.” She mumbles to herself.  
  
**Lexa: Of course, I had fun too. Thank you for the candle, you were right. I definitely wasn’t giving them enough credit. Goodnight Clarke.**  
  
She places her phone back on the nightstand and picks up the candle, bringing it to her nose to breathe in the soft smell of vanilla. She’s definitely going to give candles a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and made a tumblr if you want to come chat. User name is shealwayswearsblue.


End file.
